Les sept livres de Filius Flitwick
by Caliadne
Summary: La plupart des gens qui côtoient Filius Flitwick ne prêtent pas d'importance aux livres dont il se sert de marche-pied. Pourtant, ce sont pour le petit homme ses plus grands trésors, ils ont été choisis avec beaucoup de soin. Quels sont les sept livres qu


OS écrit pour mon cher ami Whitewolf, à l'occasion de Noël 2008.

J'ai bien aimé écrire ce OS. Filius est un personnage qu'on connaît très peu, alors j'ai pu prendre beaucoup de libertés en inventant des épisodes de sa vie. Je suis contente que Nico ait demandé un cadeau sur lui :)

* * *

**Les sept livres de Filius Flitwick**

Filius Flitwick était aujourd'hui professeur de Sorts et Enchantements à Poudlard depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans. Sa petite taille faisait qu'il passait souvent inaperçu, surtout des élèves dans sa salle de classe. Pour contrer ce problème et pouvoir exposer son grand savoir aux jeunes, il grimpait à chaque cours sur une bringuebalante colonne de livres, tous plus ou moins épais, tous plus ou moins jaunis par l'âge.

Sept livres, pour être exact.

En effet, au cours des années, très peu de gens avaient remarqué qu'il s'agissait toujours des mêmes livres. Et encore moins de gens étaient au courant de leur histoire, de leur signification pour le professeur, de la raison qui leur avait valu une place prisée dans le marche-pied de Filius Flitwick.

Alors commençons par le commencement.

1930

- Venez par ici, les petits, c'est l'heure de la sieste !

Filius lâcha immédiatement le cheval de bois avec lequel il jouait et courut vers Mademoiselle Sabine, professeur de Beauxbâtons retraitée. La sieste était son activité préférée de la journée – ou, plus précisément, ce qui précédait la sieste. Mademoiselle Sabine leur lisait un conte d'un grand livre à la couverture ornée d'un phénix doré. Depuis qu'il avait appris à lire, le petit Filius n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de plonger lui-même dans les contes merveilleux qui foisonnaient entre ses couvertures.

Quand les enfants furent installés par terre, la gardienne tendit le bras et cueilla le livre de son haut perchoir. Filius la regardait avec des yeux avides alors qu'elle ouvrait le tome.

- Et si on lisait aujourd'hui l'histoire des nouveaux vêtements de l'enchanteur?

Des « oui » enthousiastes fusèrent des quatre coins de la pièce. Filius grimpa sur les genoux de Mademoiselle Sabine, qui le serra contre sa généreuse poitrine avant d'entamer sa lecture.

- C'est l'histoire d'un enchanteur qui vivait il y a de cela des centaines d'années dans un immense château –

- Plus grand que Poudlard ? demanda Sinead Finnigan, dont les deux grands frères allaient déjà à l'école de sorcellerie.

- Oh oui, au moins deux fois plus grand que Poudlard !

Des exclamations émerveillées accueillirent cette remarque. Filius sourit en passant un doigt sur l'image du château magnifique qui ornait la moitié de la première page du conte. Il ferma alors les yeux et, au fil de la narration de Mademoiselle Sabine, se laissa transporter dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. L'instant d'une phrase il était le couturier ; le paragraphe suvant il s'identifiait à l'enchanteur lui-même, avant de finalement devenir le petit sorcier qui criait la nudité du grand mage.

Une fois le conte achevé, Mademoiselle Sabine posa délicatement Filius sur son matelas, attendrie par le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du petit garçon endormi.

- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Filius, joyeux anniversaire !

Filius sourit à toute la tablée, depuis les plus petits d'à peine trois ans jusqu'à ceux qui préparaient déjà leur entrée à Poudlard. Mademoiselle Sabine entra alors dans la cuisine et déposa devant lui un large gâteau au chocolat couvert de dragées. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, histoire de faire un vœu, et, d'un grand souffle, éteint les six chandelles qui ornaient le dessert. Ses amis applaudirent, impatients de pouvoir enfin plonger leurs dents dans ce gâteau dont le parfum leur chatouillait les narines depuis le petit matin. Mademoiselle Sabine se fit un plaisir de mettre un terme à leur attente, leur servant à chacun une part comportant un nombre égal de dragées. Tous se mirent à engloutir leur part avec cet enthousiasme pour le sucre qui n'appartient qu'aux enfants.

Une fois la dernière miette disparue et le dernier bonbon avalé, les enfants quittèrent la cuisine, certains pour aller jouer, d'autres pour réviser leurs leçons d'Anglais et d'arithmétique. Filius s'apprêtait à rejoindre une armée de soldats de bois quand Mademoiselle Sabine lui demanda de la suivre dans le salon.

- Je n'ai pas la coutume de donner des cadeaux aux enfants dont j'ai la chaarge, dit-elle en tendant à Filius un paquet enveloppé de papier brun, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de t'offrir ceci.

Les yeux interrogateurs, Filius prit le cadeau. Il lâcha une exclamation de surprise quand il vit que sous l'emballage se cachait un phénix doré. Mademoiselle Sabine lui donnait le livre de contes ? Impossible ! Dans la vraie vie, les vœux ne se réalisent pas !

- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Tu es content ? J'espère qu'il remplira ta vie de magie comme il l'a fait pour la mienne.

Mais Filius ne l'écoutait déjà plus ; il était plongé dans l'aventure de Blanche-Neige et des sept elfes de maison.

Depuis son sixième anniversaire, Filius prenait du temps à chaque jour pour lire un conte. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, plus de soixante ans plus tard, il n'avait pas lu le même deux fois.

1936

Filius tenait à peine en place alors que ses parents conversaient avec George le barman. Il fixait avec envie le mur qui, il le savait, lui donnerait accès au Chemin de Traverse.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on vous a pas vus par ici, remarqua George en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Oui, normalement nous restons dans le Nord faire nos achats, répondit le père de Filius, mais mon fils a besoin d'une baguette pour l'école, et nous préférons venir chez Ollivander. Pour la qualité, vous savez.

Le barman se pencha au-dessus du comptoir et regarda Filius avec circonspection.

- Ce p'tit-là va à Poudlard? Eh bien, je ne lui aurais pas donné plus de six ans, il est si –

- Monsieur George, interrompit la mère de Filius, notre dernière visite au Cheminn de Traverse date, et nous ne sommes plus certains des pierres à taper pour ouvrir le passage…

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Tom ! beugla George en direction du fond du bar. Montre à ces gens le code.

Un garçon de quelques années le cadet de Filius accourut et guida la famille Flitwick dans la procédure pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Aussitôt eurent-ils traversé que Filius se retourna vers ses parents.

- On va à Gringotts ?

Les adultes échangèrent un regard indulgent avant d'acquiescer. Filius partit comme une flèche en direction du grand immeuble en marbre blanc, au bout de l'allée.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert l'arbre généalogique de son père, au début de l'été, et appris que son arrière-arrière-grand-oncle était gobelin, il en était obsédé. Surtout depuis qu'on lui avait expliqué que cet ancêtre était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle il était si minuscule. Loin de l'attrister, cette nouvelle le rendait fier de sa particularité : il se sentait unique et aimait ça.

Il était encore assez tôt et il n'y avait pas grand monde à la banque. Filius et ses parents arrivèrent rapidement devant un comptoir élevé, qui dépassait de plusieurs pieds la tête de l'enfant.

- J'aimerais échanger ceci, dit sa mère en tendant un morceau de parchemin de l'autre côté du comptoir alors que Filius se hissait sur le dos de son père pour voir ce qui se passait.

Derrière le comptoir, une petite créature verdâtre, des lunettes perchées sur le bout de son long nez fin, examinait de près le parchemin de sa mère. Le gobelin eut un sourire en coin en remarquant l'attention que lui prêtait Filius et redoubla de concentration pour son travail.

Soudain, il tapa le parchemin du dos de sa main et un sceau s'y imprima, l'image miroir d'une bague qu'il portait à l'index.

- Tout est en ordre. Je vais chercher vos Gallions.

Le banquier disparut par une petite porte et Filius en profita pour examiner le reste du lobby. De tous bords et tous côtés s'activaient les gobelins de Gringotts. Certains servaient les sorciers au comptoir, d'autres transportaient des brouettes d'argent, d'autres encore semblaient ne rien faire mis à part garder un œil sur les clients de la banque. Il remarquand que pas un seul des gobelins ne dépassait en hauteur la taille d'un sorcier adulte. Le garçon se demanda un moment si lui aussi aurait la grandeur maximale de la moitié d'un homme.

À ce moment, leur gobelin réapparut, un petit sac de cuir brun en main. Il en déversa le contenu sur le comptoir et compta les pièces de monnaie sous les regards de ses clients.

- Vous savez, dit Filius quand le silence s'était éternisé quelques seconde, j'ai un seizième de sang gobelin.

Le banquier interrompit son compte et leva des yeux amusés vers le petit garçon qui le regardait intensément.

- Je vois que tu as hérité du bon seizième.

Ravi de cette réponse, Filius rigola et envoya la main avec enthousiasme au gobelin quand ils quittèrent la banque, une poignée de minutes plus tard.

La famille se mit en marche vers la boutique d'Ollivander, presque à l'autre bout du chemin, tout en faisant du lèche-vitrines. Filius, quelques pas derrière ses parents, laissait son regard vagabonder sur les vitrines plus mirobolantes les unes que les autres. Dans l'une, des souris oranges faisaient de la haute voltige ; dans sa voisine se battaient des petits soldats de plomb comme ceux avec lesquels ils jouait chez Mademoiselle Sabine.

La troisième vitrine ne bougeait pas et Filius faillit passer sans s'arrêter quand un détail attira son attention. Un livre, tombé sous un affichage, dont la couche de poussière recouvrant sa couverture rouge laissait croire qu'il était là depuis un moment. Le garçon s'approcha de la façade du magasin et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir le titre.

« Le Gobelin en cent leçons ».

- Maman ! Papa ! Venez voir !

Ses parents s'approchèrent, cherchant ce qui excitait tant leur fils.

- Fleury&Botts ? Mais chéri, nous avons déjà tes manuels d'école.

- Non ! répondit Filius en pointant le manuel Gobelin du doigt. _Là_ !

Les Flitwick donnèrent finalement la permission à leur fils d'acheter le livre, mais avec ses propres économies. Ils ne voulaient pas trop encourager cette manie qui, ils l'espéraient, finirait par passer. Filius avait peut-être la grandeur d'un gobelin, mais le reste de lui était bien sorcier.

À l'intérieur de la boutique, Filius se présentait déjà au comptoir avec le livre de la vitrine.

- Oh là ! s'exclama le vendeur. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu celui-là ! Je croyais qu'on n'en avait plus en stock.

- Il était tombé dans un coin de la vitrine, expliqua Filius. Il coûte combien ?

- Combien as-tu, petit homme ?

Filius transvida sur le comptoir le contenu de ses poches : six Gallions, onze Mornilles, trois Noises et une plume de corbeau. Le vendeur éclata de rire.

- Quel hasard, c'est exactement ça, dit-il en empochant argent et plume.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Filius quittait fièrement la librairie, sa nouvelle acquisition sous le bras. Après sa rentrée à Poudlard, il n'eut plus le temps d'y travailler et ne se rendit jamais plus loin que la leçon vingt-sept, mais il avait toujours gardé le livre. Au cas où.

1940

En sortant de la classe d'Étude des Moldus, Filius tourna à droite au lieu de suivre ses amis vers la Grande Salle. Il grimpa quelques volées de marche, traversa un long couloir et finit par s'arrêter devant une porte en bois banale. Il rehaussa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et donna trois petits coups.

- Entrez, vint une voix grave de l'intérieur.

Filius tourna la poignée et pénétra le bureau imposant de leur professeur d'Arithmancie. Il se hissa sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au professeur et mit son sac sur ses genoux.

- Ah, monsieur Flitwick, dit le professeur en posant sa plume. Entrons tout de suite dans le vif du sujet : vous savez que cette année vous devrez faire vos choix de cours pour les études du deuxième cycle ?

Filius hocha la tête.

- Avez-vous une idée des cours que vous aimeriez poursuivre, ou voudriez-vous que nous explorions ensemble vos options ?

- Eh bien, j'aime les cours d'Étude des Moldus, et d'Histoire de la Magie. Les cours théoriques. Je ne me vois pas avec un emploi pratique, les Potions par exemple, ou les Sorts et Enchantements.

- Ah bon ? répondit le professeur, l'air passablement surpris. Pourtant, le professeur Witherwool m'a informé que vous êtes un élève doué en Sorts et Enchantements, n'est-ce pas vrai ?

L'élève fit une grimace.

- Seulement grâce à l'aide de mes amis. J'aime la théorie, mais la pratique, effectuer des sorts, ça ne me plaît pas.

- Mais ne saviez-vous pas que tout domaine ayant un côté pratique a aussi un côté théorique ? Même en Sorts et Enchantements, n'est-ce pas ? Et si vous deveniez professeur, ce serait théorique, non ? Ça ne vous tente pas ?

Filius secoua encore la tête. Non, il ne voulait décidément pas lancer des sortilèges toute sa vie. Il dut argumenter encore plusieurs minutes avant que le professeur d'Arithmancie n'arrête d'essayer de le convaincre de poursuivre des études en Sorts et Enchantements, sous la demande du professeur Witherwool.

- Très bien, concéda le professeur, alors si vous êtes convaincu je vais vous donner ce que j'ai comme information sur les emplois qui vous intéresseraient, ça vous va ?

Filius sourit en le remerciant et enfourna dans son sac les livres et dépliants que lui offrait son professeur. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, ravi que son court entretien se soit déroulé comme prévu. Il avait toute l'information nécessaire pour devenir historien, comme il le voulait. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, il entendit le professeur marmonner une dernière phrase :

- Comment vais-je annoncer au professeur Witherwool que son meilleur élève ne compte pas poursuivre dans sa voie ?

Filius ne sut jamais si la question s'adressait à lui.

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard depuis un moment. Dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année de Serdaigle, un seul élève était encore éveillé, fixant sans le voir le paysage enneigé du parc par la fenêtre. Alors que normalement les ronflements de ses compagnons ne berçaient dans son sommeil, cette nuit le Marchand de Sable semblait avoir oublié Filius.

Au bout de trois cent quatre-vingt-quatre moutons, le garçon en eut assez et se redressa dans son lit. S'assurant que les rideaux étaient bien fermés, il murmura un « lumos » et sortit de son sac les livres que lui avait prêtés son professeur, cet après-midi. Le sommeil semblait déterminé à lui fausser compagnie, aussi bien faire quelque chose de productif. Il survola le premier pamphlet, « Les époques à étudier », puis distribua les livres en éventail autour de lui. Par quoi allait-il commencer, « Le Moyen-Âge et la magie » ? « L'histoire obscure et comment y faire de la lumière » ? « Comment devenir historien au vingtième siècle » ?

En tendant le bras vers un fascicule sur les programmes universitaires de sorcellerie, un mouvement de son pied délogea un livre au bord de son lit et il tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd. Filius se pencha pour le récupérer, espérant n'avoir réveillé personne. Il haussa un sourcil en lisant son titre : « L'histoire des sortilèges ». Était-ce une manigance de la part du professeur Witherwool pour son élève préféré, ou est-ce que ce livre faisait simplement partie de la lecture normale pour un aspirant historien? Il ne le saurait qu'en lisant. Se calant sur son oreiller, il ouvrit le livre à la préface et se mit à lire. D'abord un chapitre. Puis deux. Puis trois.

Quand le soleil se leva, Filius était toujours redressé sur son lit, le nez plongé dans le livre. Tous les autres étaient toujours éparpillés autour de lui, il n'y avait pas touché. Il boucla le dernier chapitre, celui sur la création de nouveaux sorts, alors que les autres élèves du dortoir commençaient à s'activer. Ce qu'il avait dit au professeur d'arithmancie, qu'il n'aimait pas les matières plus techniques que théoriques, était toujours vrai. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé aux sortilèges sous l'angle que proposait ce manuel, et il devait avouer que cet angle l'intriguait grandement.

Trois jours plus tard, les élèves de cinquième année étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Salle et remplissaient leurs choix de cours pour le second cycle de leur scolarité à Poulard. À côté de l'option « Sorts et Enchantements niveau avancé », Filius inscrivit fermement un crochet.

1947

« Grand duel du Magistérium : Finale ce soir. Venez voir qui, de Milo Tindolini ou de Filius Flitwick, remportera la plus haute disctinction de l'école supérieure de Sorts et Enchantements ! »

C'était ce qu'affichaient des centaines d'affiches, en grandes lettres jaunes sur fond bleu, dans tous les villages sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Le Magistérium était la plus grande école de Sorts et Enchantements du pays, et son grand duel annuel, dont les participants étaient les élèves de l'école, était un des évènements les plus courus.

Filius, lors de sa cinquième et dernière année au Magistérium, avait décidé pour la première fois d'y participer. Le duel était de loin sa matière la plus honnie, mais la prix pour le vainqueur était le journal d'Albert Elfstein, qui était sans aucun doute le plus grand créateur de sortilèges de tous les temps. Il _devait_ posséder ce journal.

Alors pendant des mois il s'était entraîné avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie, la championne française de duel. Quand le concours avait débuté, il avait traversé avec facilité les quatres premières rondes, grâce à son talent en sortilèges informulés et sa collection grandissante de sortilèges inconnus, soit parce qu'il les avait inventés lui-même, soit parce qu'il les avait découverts dans d'anciens documents. Ses opposants ne savaient jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

En demi-finale, il avait combattu contre sa meilleure amie, la championne, qui avait d'ailleurs failli le battre. Mais Filius avait finalement eu le dernier mot avec un sort d'entrave bien placé que même elle n'avait pu éviter.

Et aujourd'hui, enfin, se déroulait la grande finale. Milo Tindolini, un élève du même âge et du même niveau que Filius, était un adversaire de taille. Il ne connaissait pas autant de sortilèges que Filius, certainement, mais sa concentration était la magie offensive et les sorts qu'il connaissait, il savait comment s'en servir.

Filius, assis sur un banc du vestiaire, fut tiré de ses réflexions par le son d'un gong. Il prit une grande respiration et grimpa les marches le menant à l'estrade. À l'opposée émergait son adversaire, grand, maigre et vêtu tout de noir, sa baguette déjà à la main. Les deux adversaires se rencontrèrent au milieu, se serrèrent la main puis se tournèrent le dos pour faire les cinq pas réglementaires. Au sifflet de l'arbitre ils firent volte-face et le duel démarra.

Ce fut Tindolini qui lança le premier sort : un jet rouge, probablement un quelconque sort de paralysie. Filius l'évita facilement et répliqua immédiatement avec un jet jaune, un sort standard d'offensive. L'Italien éleva devant lui un mur pour le bloquer.

Cette routine continua longtemps. Tindolini attaquait, Flitwick évitait, répliquait, l'autre bloquait. Et tout cela sans qu'aucun des adversaires ne dise un mot. Pourtant, les centaines de spectacteurs installés autour de l'estrade ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Un tel combat, si intense et si précis, des compétiteurs aussi doués, cela n'avais pas été vu depuis… eh bien, depuis le dernier duel d'Elfstein, celui qui lui avait coûté la vue après trois heures de lutte acharnée.

Derrière un mur de protection, Filius jeta un bref coup d'œil au sablier du stade. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début du match. Il grimaça en sentant son bouclier vaciller sous une attaque de Tindolini. Mais le bouclier tint, et Filius prit quelques secondes pour décider de son prochain jeu, celui qui, il l'espérait, lui gagnerait le match. Il prit une grande respiration et laissa tomber son bouclier.

L'Italien en profita pour lancer vers Filius un Expelliarmus puissant. C'était ce qu'il espérait. Il absorba le jet rouge avec sa propre baguette et murmura quelques mots. Après quelques secondes, le sort jaillit en direction de Tindolini, d'un rouge encore plus incandescent et avec quatre fois la puissance qu'il avait avant. Son adversaire n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter ni d'élever un bouclier et il tomba, sa baguette faisant un arc gracieux pour tomber dans la main ouverte de Filius.

Quelques instants de silence résonnèrent dans le stade, puis la foule explosa.

- Le vainqueur est Filius Flitwick ! annonça l'arbitre à la voix amplifiée.

Filius serra d'abord la main de Tindolini, enragé de s'être fait avoir – et par un sort dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler ! – puis de l'arbitre, avant de descendre de l'estrade et d'arriver face à face avec son idole, Albert Elfstein. Ce dernier lui serra aussi la main chaudement avant de lui tendre un livre, courveture en cuir brune, pages cornées, un livre qui avait l'air destiné à prendre la direction des poubelles.

Jamais Filius n'avait été si heureux. Il possédait enfin _le_ journal, celui qu'il avait voulu étudier depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de son existence. Tous les sortilèges, maléfices et autre enchantements les plus fascinants devaient se trouver entre ces pages.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour saluer la foule, Elfstein se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Félicitations. C'était le duel le plus haletant que j'ai vu – enfin, façon de parler – depuis des années.

- Merci, maître Elfstein, répondit Filius en rougissant. Vous ne savez pas à quel point votre compliment me fait plaisir.

Elfstein sourit et se rapprocha encore un peu plus du jeune champion, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'entendrait ce qu'il allait dire.

- Le dernier coup, c'était un sort d'Optimalité ?

Filius éclata de rire. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

- Eh oui. Je vois que je n'ai rien à vous apprendre !

- Oh ça, je n'en suis pas si certain, répondit Elfstein. Ce sort, je l'ai découvert quand j'avais vingt ans de plus que vous.

Filius se retourna avec des yeux ronds. Était-il sérieux ? Avait-il trouvé à vingt-deux ans un sortilège que le génie du domaine n'avait maîtrisé qu'à quarante ?

- Au moins je sais que mon journal sera entre de bonnes mains.

Avec ce livre en sa possession, Filius participa à des concours de duel à chaque année. En quatre ans il devint le champion de Grande-Bretagne, six ans de plus et il était champion d'Europe. Il aurait pu continuer vers le championnat du monde mais préféra prendre sa retraite du duel et se concentrer sur sa vraie passion : la recherche.

1959

Filius donnait l'illusion d'être plongé dans du travail important, trois livres ouverts de lui et sa plume grattant frénétiquement dans un cahier. Mais ce qu'il écrivait n'avait rien à voir avec la magie féérique, son sujet de recherches du moment.

- 'Chère Nelly'… Non non, ça ne va pas du tout ! murmurait-il. 'Mademoiselle Nelly, pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de'… Beaucoup trop formel ! Je n'y arriverai jamais…

Il biffa sa dernière tentative et ferma le cahier avec rage. Cela faisait deux mois mois et demie qu'il venait quotidiennement faire ses recherches à la bibliothèque de Pré-au-Lard, toujours aux heures où Nellyanna était derrière le comptoir. Il soupira en posant son menton dans sa main ouverte. La belle Nelly…

- Encore dans les nuages, Filius ?

Il sursauta violemment et donna un coup de genou sous la table, envoyant valser toutes ses plumes. Confus, il se pencha pour les récupérer. Un rire cristallin se fit entendre au-dessus de lui, et la cause de son grand énervement s'agenouilla à son tour pour lui donner un coup de main. Des mèches brunes s'échappaient de son chignon tout sauf sévère, et derrière ses lunette ses yeux noisette brillaient d'amusement.

C'était Nelly.

Filius rougit encore plus en sentant sa bibliothécaire préférée à moins de dix centimètres de lui. Elle avait un peu retroussé sa jupe, histoire de ne pas s'agenouiller dessus, et sa chemise, boutonnée et chaste à la verticale, donnait vue à un décolleté plongeant dans cette position.

Une fois toutes les plumes récupérées, Filius et Nelly se relevèrent. La bibliothécaire prit une tasse fumante de l'étagère où elle l'avait posée et la tendit à Filius.

- Vous n'êtes pas sorti depuis plusieurs heures. Je vous ai fait une tasse de café pour ne pas que vous preniez froid. Au creux de l'hiver, les recoins de ma bibliothèque perdent vite leur chaleur.

Filius la remercia en bégayant à peine et elle retourna s'installer à son comptoir. Il soupira en tirant vers lui le livre le plus proche. Il voulait tellement lui demander de sortir avec lui, mais en serait-il capable un jour ? Il ne croyait pas, non…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, longtemps après que le soleil eut disparu derrière les toits enneigés du village, Filius finit de ranger son matériel et se rendit au comptoir. Il était seul dans la bibliothèque, mis à part Nelly, à cette heure tardive. Il contourna une dernière rangée de livres et déboucha dans l'entrée, face au comptoir. Nelly était penchée sur un grand cahier d'emprunts, la petite bougie qui brûlait à sa gauche illuminant son visage doux. Filius eut encore plus envie de sortir avec elle. Il pourrait lui offrir une tasse de café aux Trois Balais. Oui, il faisait froid et il était tard, c'était le moment idéal !

Nelly leva les yeux de son comptoir, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres roses.

- Nelly, voudriez-vous…, commença Filius.

'… prendre un café avec moi ce soir ?'

- … me garder ce livre pour demain matin ?

Il tendit à la bibliothécaire le livre qu'il avait entre les mains et se fustigea mentalement. Ç'aurait été si simple !

Ce manège dura encore jusqu'au printemps. À chaque fois que Filius se trouvait le courage de demander une sortie à Nelly, il se dégonflait à la dernière minute.

Un jour, alors que Filius cherchait désespérément un livre sur les fées qu'il n'avait pas déjà étudié, Nelly s'approcha de lui et jeta un coup d'œil à sa recherche.

- Vous connaissez Tracy Goodwin ? Celle qui a grandi chez les fées de la forêt ?

Filius hocha la tête. Oui, il avait entendu parler d'elle et lu son histoire de nombreuses fois au cours de ses recherches.

- Vous saviez qu'elle a écrit une autobiographie ?

- Oui, répondit Filius, mais elle n'a été publiée qu'en une douzaine d'exemplaires. Aucun d'entre eux n'est disponible au public en Angleterre.

Le sourire de Nelly s'élargit et ses yeux pétillèrent encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si je vous informais que l'un de ces livres rares est en ma possession ?

Filius cligna des yeux.

- Merlin, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse ?

- Oui, mon oncle Marcel était un ami proche de Tracy. Elle lui en a donné une copie. Mon oncle vient de mourir, et d'après son héritage, la biographie me revient !

- Ce livre… il ferait tellement avancer mes recherches !

- Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à venir dîner chez moi, ce soir. Vous pourrez le lire aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.

Filius était bouche bée. Il allait dîner avec Nelly _et_ elle lui offrait de l'information précieuse pour sa recherche. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir être plus heureux un jour.

Onze mois plus tard, debout sur un livre de contes, un manuel de Gobelin, un livre de sortilèges, un journal et l'autobiographie de Tracy Goodwin, Filius répondait « oui » à la question du mage, « voulez-vous prendre Nellyanna Marcelline Bookpath comme femme ? ».

1968

Filius se sentit assaillé de souvenirs quand il franchit la porte de Poudlard pour la première fois en près de vingt-cinq ans. Il suivait un certain professeur Beauchesne, enseignant d'Étude des Moldus, qui le guidait vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Ayant été élève modèle dans son temps, il était fier de n'avoir jamais été convoqué au bureau du directeur et donc de ne pas avoir la moindre idée d'oèu il se trouvait.

En passant devant la Grande Salle, Filius y jeta un coup d'œil. Les élèves s'y installaient juste pour débuter leur repas de midi. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point les tendances avaient changé avec les années. Surtout du côté féminin : en son temps, il était impensable qu'une jeune fille porte une jupe d'uniforme au-dessus du genou !

Quelques minutes et pluieurs escaliers volants plus tard, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à une gargouille. Le professeur lui donna le mot de passe – « Caramel fondant » - et souhaita bonne chance et bonne journée à Filius. Ce dernier le remercia, ajusta une dernière fois sa robe bleu nuit et grimpa la dernière volée de marches qui le séparait du bureau du directeur.

- Entrez, vint une voix de l'intérieur alors que Filius venait à peine de donner un premier coup sur la porte.

Il entra et fit quelque pas vers le bureau imposant derrière lequel était installé un sorcier à la longue barbe grisonnante.

- Ah, monsieur Flitwick ! Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Je déduis de cette visite que vous avez étudié ma proposition.

Il y avait quelques semaines de cela, Filius avait reçu une lettre portant le sceau de Poudlard. Dans celle-ci, le directeur l'informait de la retraite prochaine de leur professeur actuel de Sorts et Enchantements et lui demandait s'il voudrait bien passer au château si le poste l'intéressait. Nelly et lui en avaient longuement discuté et il avait finalement pris la décision d'aller voir le directeur. Il avait onze ans de recherche derrière la ceinture, un changement de cap lui serait peut-être bénéfique. Il allait au moins voir de quoi il en retournait.

- Effectivement, ma femme et moi avons décidé de considérer ce possible changement d'emploi, répondit Filius en s'asseyant. Pourrais-je vous demander, avant de commencer, pourquoi m'avoir choisi, moi ?

- Mon but premier, à la direction de cette école, est d'avoir pour mes élèves la meilleure éducation qui soit. En treize ans, j'ai fait des choix qui, sans toujours avoir des raisons évidentes pour mes collègues, ont à mon avis haussé la qualité de l'éducation à Poudlard. Avec votre passé, non seulement en duel et en recherche, mais votre impressionnante maîtrise des sortilèges en tous genres, vous seriez une addition considérable à notre corps enseignant.

Filius rougit du compliment d'un si grand sorcier.

- Un bonbon au citron ?

- Merci, dit Filius en en prenant un. J'aimerais connaître les détails plus techniques de l'emploi. Quand est-ce que je commencerais par exemple?

- Eh bien, le professeur Fink part à la fin de l'année en cours, c'est-à-dire dans six semaines. Vous commenceriez donc dès septembre. La rentrée est le premier septembre mais je demande aux professeurs de se présenter une semaine avant cette date, histoire que tout soit prêt pour l'arrivée des élèves.

Filius hocha la tête. C'était ce à quoi il s'attendait.

- Et ma femme –

- Votre femme travaille à la librairie de Pré-au-Lard, n'est-ce pas ? interrompit le directeur. Vous aurez des appartements à l'intérieur du château où, évidemment, votre femme pourra vivre aussi. Un carosse sera mis à sa disposition pour aller et revenir du village.

- Les responsabilités du professeur ne doivent pas avoir changé depuis mon passage à l'école ?

- Non. Vous seriez responsable des cours de la première à la septième année, ainsi que de la préparations pour les B.U.S.E. et des A.S.P.I.C. Mais nous pourrons discuter plus en profondeur de tout cela au courant de l'été, si vous prenez le poste.

Et maintenant, pour la question qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Dumbledore semblait sentir son inconfort car il lui offrit un nouveau bonbon au citron.

- Et… enfin, le salaire…

- Comme tout professeur entrant, six mille Gallions par année, en plus de vos appartements dans le château et trois repas par jour, le tout disponible toute l'année.

Filius faillit s'étouffer. C'était deux fois ce qu'il gagnait comme recherchiste ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre cet emploi que pour une question d'argent… mais c'était un argument de poids !

- Et maintenant, je suppose que vous voudriez rentrer chez vous et discuter de tout cela avec votre femme, dit Dumbledore en se levant.

Il portait une robe orange à coutures jaunes. Filius se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire à la vue de l'excentricité du directeur.

- Vous aimez ma robe ? dit ce dernier en remarquant le regard de Filius. Elle vient du Koweït, je l'ai faite faire pour le mariage de ma nièce. Mais elle est si confortable que je la porte aussi souvent que je peux.

Cette fois, Filius éclata franchement de rire, accompagné du directeur. Ils se serrèrent la main et Filius se dirigea vers la porte.

- Attendez un moment ! l'interpela Dumbledore en cherchant quelque chose dans une de ses multiples bibliothèques. Ah, voici !

Il tendit un épais livre à Filius : « Guide de Poudlard ».

- Essentiel pour tout employé de Poudlard.

- Mais je n'ai pas…

- Je sais. Mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque de vous le donner tout de suite… Professeur Flitwick, finit le directeur avec une étincelle dans le regard.

Dix jours plus tard, Filius était de retour dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, cette fois pour signer un contrat qui le nommait officiellement professeur de Sorts et Enchantements à partir du premier septembre 1968.

1980

Filius se réveilla en sursaut d'un sommeil agité en entendant une toux rauque provenant de la chambre voisine. Il s'y précipita et vit que Nelly, sa femme, avait projeté draps et couvertures au sol et frissonnait en toussant. Il la couvrit le plus rapidement possible et posa un baiser sur son front brûlant

- Je vais chercher ta potion ma chérie, je reviens tout de suite, murmura-t-il.

Il traversa le salon, où il dormait depuis que Nelly était tombée malade, et entra dans la salle de bains. Il prit la bouteille de potion violette et en remplit un petit verre dans un geste qui lui était devenu coutumier.

En effet, ce qui avait des airs de grippe simple durait chez Nelly depuis huit semaines. L'infirmière Pomfresh n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, et tout ce que Sainte-Magouste avait pu faire était lui prescrire cette potion, qui avait certes atténué les symptômes, mais ne les avait en aucun cas fait disparaître.

Filius commençait à se demander sérieusement si sa femme allait s'en sortir.

Il retourna dans la chambre avec la potion, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sur son visage ses pensées pessimistes. Nelly engloutit en une gorgée la potion, fit une grimace et sourit faiblement à son mari.

- Retourne te coucher, Filius, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Tu as un cours demain.

- Mais Nelly, tu –

- Il y a un somnifère dans la potion. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Les sourcils froncés, Filius se pencha pour embrasser sa femme et retourna se coucher. Il passa un moment à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit de fortune, mais le sommeil, et le silence de la chambre à coucher, finirent par avoir raison de lui et il s'endormit.

Trois jours plus tard, il se réveilla frais et dispos, venant d'avoir fait sa première nuit complète en deux mois. Réalisant soudain ce que cela signifiait, il se jeta dans la chambre de sa femme. Nelly était étendue sous les couvertures, blanche comme les draps qui l'entouraient. Elle avait l'air si calme que n'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Filius s'approcha d'elle à pas feutrés et passa sa main sur le front de sa femme. Il sourit en effectuant ce geste si familier, en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de sa femme, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Filius resta là encore plusieurs minutes, à contempler sa femme adorée une dernière fois, avant d'appeler un elfe de maison.

Pour Filius, les prochains jours passèrent comme dans un rêve. Il recevait les condoléances de son entourage mais ne les écoutait pas vraiment. Il passait ses journées assis sous un saule, près du lac, le coin que préférait Nelly pour écrire ses romans, les journées ensoleillées d'été. Dumbledore organisa des funérailles le samedi après la mort de Nelly, mais là aussi Filius ne fit qu'une brêve apparition. Un remplaçant dut être engagé d'urgence, les élèves ne pouvaient pas perdre trop de cours de Sorts, si près des examens de fin d'année.

Un soir, après le souper – qu'Albus l'obligeait à manger dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des autres professeurs – Filius trouva sur son lit un livre qui n'y était pas avant. Il ouvrit la petite carte qui était posée dessus :

_Ceci est arrivé pour toi ce matin, il était trop lourd pour un seul hibou alors ils l'ont livré dans mon bureau_

_Albus_

Le livre – qui, effectivement, pesait au moins cinq kilos – avait une couverture noire très banale. Filius le souleva pour en lire le titre : « Les œuvres complètes de Nellyanna Flitwick ».

Filius écarquilla les yeux. Sa femme n'avait jamais publié de telle compilation ! Ce volume spécial, il le sentait, n'était que pour lui. Il l'ouvrit et trouva, sans surprise, une dédicace sur la première page.

_À mon Filius adoré,_

_Ce livre est pour celui qui a été mon compagnon fidèle, mon mari aimant et ma muse pendant vingt-et-un ans._

_Pour moi, tu seras toujours le plus grand des hommes._

_Je t'aime,_

Ta Nelly chérie

Filius laissa ses larmes couler une dernière fois.

À partir de cette année, à chaque Noël, Filius décorait la Grand Salle avec des fées vivantes, en souvenir de la recherche qui avait mené à sa rencontre de Nelly.

Filius se fit offrir de nombreux nouveaux livres avec les années, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun d'entre eux ne s'est trouvé une place dans son marche-pied.


End file.
